


Los cuervos de las Navidades Pasadas

by WriterNonsense



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, Queer as Folk (US), Sherlock (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Dark John, Dark Sherlock, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Orgasm Control, Parentlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 historias basadas en los prompts de Fandom Insano llamados Los cuervos de las Navidades Pasadas.<br/>Están escritos al momento así que pretenden ser historias cortas para hacer dedos antes de la Navidad, como regalos por estar ahí siempre leyéndome a pesar de mis retrasos actualizando mis historias.<br/>Mezclaré fandoms y pairings así que la lista de tags se irá actualizando conforme suba capítulos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Agua pasada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agua pasada. [Sherlock BBC] Sherlock/John, OC. General. Prompt #1

Esa tarde es John quien va a buscarlo al colegio, y Álex y él vuelven a Baker Street de la mano, aunque a diferencia de otras tardes llenas de explicaciones de cómo ha ido el día, esta vez Álex no abre la boca y John piensa que ojalá estuviera Sherlock allí para deducir qué ha ido mal, aunque un caso le tiene ocupado en Dublín y no volverá hasta el fin de semana.

Así que espera hasta estar en casa, haciéndole sentarse en la mesa de la cocina, dándole un vaso de leche y un bocadillo, pasándole la mano por los rizos que son el vivo retrato de los de Sherlock.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo en el cole?

Álex hunde la nariz en la leche, y John se sienta delante suyo, esperando. Ha aprendido mucho a tener paciencia con los Homes con los años. Su espera se ve recompensada cuando el niño levanta la mirada, unos ojos casi idénticos a los de su padre mirándole fijamente.

\- ¿Es papá un mentiroso?

John alza las cejas, centrando toda su atención en su hijo de seis años. Tan niño y tan adulto a la vez.

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

\- Oí hablar a los padres de Ryan. Sobre papá y tú, dijeron algo de un suicidio. De que papá es un fraude.

John se aprieta el puente de la nariz, ya casi no recordaba el fiasco de Moriarty. Y desde luego no creía que tendría que explicárselo tan pronto a su hijo. Así que opta por otra vía. 

\- Tú también eres capaz de leer casi mejor que Sherlock a las personas, ¿te inventas lo que dices?

\- ¡Claro que no! Que los demás no sean capaces de ver lo que tienen delante de las narices no es culpa mía.

\- Exacto. - Sonríe, esa expresión de indignación que ponen Sherlock y Álex cuando se sienten ultrajados siempre le enternece. 

\- Tu padre es el mejor detective consultor del mundo, y los que digan lo contrario son idio... tontos. Así que acábate la merienda, tu padre llamará en media hora.

\- Papá es el _único_ detective consultor del mundo.

Pero le hace caso, balanceando las piernas, hablándole a John de lo que ha descubierto de la nueva profesora, llenando cada rincón del piso con sus deducciones y sus risas, John sonriendo con cada palabra, olvidando un poco más el pasado.


	2. Fin de año

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin de año. [Sherlock BBC] Sherlock/John. NR-17. Prompt #2

La copa cae al suelo, derramando lo que quedaba de champán entre sus pies, pero John no es capaz ni de quejarse, porque Sherlock le empuja contra la pared, haciéndole gruñir por el impacto, y cuando John quiere decirle que no es así como pensaba celebrar fin de año, Sherlock le obliga a separar las piernas con la rodilla, rozando su erección con el muslo.

\- Oh, dios... Sherlock, no...

Sherlock se inclina, hablándole al oído, haciéndole estremecerse con su aliento.

\- Voy a hacerte pagar cada mentira, John Watson. Cada "no soy gay", cada "no somos pareja". Voy a hacerte gritar mi nombre y a hacer que veas las estrellas cuando te corras, y a dejarte tan lleno de marcas y chupetones que nunca nadie más va a dudar de a quién le perteneces.

Esta vez el gemido de John es de deseo, y cierra los ojos como si así pudiera negar lo que le provocan esas palabras. Sherlock sonríe contra su mejilla, mordiéndole la mandíbula, bajando hacia su cuello, alternando lametones y mordiscos mientras una de sus manos se mete bajo los pantalones y los calzoncillos de John, que se arquea buscando más fricción. Con la otra mano tira de su pelo, obligándole a mirarle. Sus ojos ya no son azules, ni verdes, tan sólo hay negro, y John no puede apartar la mirada.

\- Muévete, John. Si quieres correrte, vas a tener que ganártelo.  -  La mano que rodea su erección se queda inmóvil, sosteniendo su pene, envolviéndolo en calor, pero sin darle lo que necesita.

\- Sherlock, por favor...

\- Me gusta oírte suplicar, pero es lo que te he pedido. Sugiero que si quieres correrte ahora, hagas algo, porque va a ser la última vez para ti esta noche.

John quiere apartarle, mandarle a paseo y justificar todo esto en la bebida y la celebración, pero sus caderas parecen tener vida propia, y empieza a movierse, masturbándose con la mano de Sherlock, aferrándose a su cuerpo, gruñendo con cada embestida, hasta que sólo ve luz tras los párpados, y el calor le envuelve, y mancha su ropa y los dedos de Sherlock con chorro tras chorro de semen.

\- Ahora, John, es cuando vamos a empezar de verdad. ¿Estás preparado?

_Oh dios, sí_.


	3. El precio del oro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El precio del oro. [El Hobbit] Smaug (Smauglock)/Bilbo. Rating NR-13. Prompt #3

Bilbo sabe que debería entrar y salir con la mayor brevedad posible. No es buena idea despertar a la bestia que duerme entre todas estas montañas de oro y joyas, pero aún así, a pesar de que le palpita el corazón a mil por hora y le sudan las manos, no puede evitar sentirse atraído por la enorme criatura que sin duda le aguarda tras la última esquina. 

Pero cuando las monedas tiemblan bajo sus pies y tiene que sostenerse en la roca de la cueva para no caer, la criatura que de repente se presenta ante él no es para nada la que había imaginado. 

\- ¿Smaug...? - Le tiembla la voz, y tiene que levantar la cabeza para obligarse a mirarle a los ojos. Porque frente a él no hay un dragón dispuesto a convertirlo en cenizas sino una criatura tan alta como un elfo, pero mitad hombre y mitad escamas rojas, con ojos rasgados y brillantes y un par de cuernos que desaparecen entre una maraña de rizos oscuros. 

Bilbo da un paso atrás, creyendo que ahora que se enfrenta a alguien que por suerte sólo le saca un par de cabezas, tiene la posibilidad de huir intacto. 

Smaug tiene otras ideas, porque sonríe, acercándose a Bilbo, y con un movimiento de la cola que Bilbo no había visto hasta ahora, parece conjurar unas cadenas de la nada, atando a Bilbo a la pared que antes había usado de apoyo. 

\- ¿Qué haces? Suéltame, oh magnífico Smaug, puedo servirte de muchas cosas, los hobbits no somos buena comida, no...

\- Hobbit, ¿eh? Tranquilo, pequeño, no planeo comerte. Pero sí que vas a servirme. Dime tu nombre. 

\- Bilbo. Mi nombre es Bilbo. - No cree sabio darle detalles de dónde proviene, y Smaug tampoco le pide más explicación que esta. Se le acerca, sonriendo para mostrar sus colmillos, y Bilbo se estremece, a pesar del calor que exuda el cuerpo del dragón convertido en hombre.

\- Vas a darme placer, pequeño, hasta que no sepas decir nada más que mi nombre, una y otra vez, pidiendo más.  
Alarga una de sus manos hacia Bilbo, y tirando de la túnica por el cuello, rasga la tela, empezando a desnudarle. 

\- No vas a necesitar más estas ropas, Bilbo Baggins. Y no intentes ocultarme nada, nunca más, o no seré tan magnánimo.  
Bilbo traga saliva, asintiendo, y cuando Smaug presta atención a sus pantalones, se da cuenta que está empezando a excitarse a pesar del miedo. 

Smaug vuelve a sonreír, y se dispone a cumplir sus amenazas.


	4. Al fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin. [Arrow] Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak . General. Prompt #4
> 
> Spoilers del 3x01

Felicity no puede dejar de repiquetear en la mesa con las uñas, es la única solución que se le ocurre para no mordérselas. No deja de mirar el reloj cada pocos minutos, sabe que ha llegado temprano pero aún así no puede evitar pensar que es todo una broma pesada.

Que Oliver habrá vuelto a sus cabales y habrá decidido que volver a intentar salir con ella es demasiado peligroso.

Como se le ocurra dejarla plantada Felicity va a matarle.

\- Ey. Se sobresalta, no le había oído llegar, y Felicity sonríe cuando Oliver se agacha a darle un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse frente a ella.

\- Menos mal. Pensaba que no ibas a venir, que volverías a poner de excusa a ya sabes quién... - mira a su alrededor, nadie les presta atención pero evita hablar de Arrow - aunque sigo pensando que es bastante raro que hables de él como de otra persona cuando...

\- ¡Felicity! - Oliver ríe al interrumpirla, sacudiendo la cabeza. - No voy a salir corriendo. Esta vez, es de verdad.

Alarga la mano hacia la de ella, que no había dejado de repiquetear, y entrelazan los dedos, sonriéndose el uno al otro.

Felicity da un sorbo a su café, deseando que Roy y Diggle estén haciendo bien de guardaespaldas y nadie intente matarles esta vez.

Porque van a llegar hasta el final de la cita sin sangre ni explosiones. O ella misma se liará a lanzar flechas a los culpables como si no hubiera mañana.


	5. Lágrimas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lágrimas. [Sherlock BBC] John Watson. General. Angst. Prompt #5
> 
> Post S2

(Borrador del blog de John H. Watson)

Por favor Sherlock. Por favor, vuelve. Da igual que haya visto cómo caías de esa azotea, o que Mycroft insista en que no se trata de ningún truco de magia. Por favor, no quiero que estés muerto. No puedes... no puede ser. No puedo volver a la vida que tenía antes de conocerte, cuando volví de la guerra con una arma cargada y días grises a los que no sabía cómo enfrentarme.

Si estuvieras aquí me dirías que estoy siendo un sentimental, que mi prosa es absurda y recargada, que soy un exagerado.

Ojalá estuvieras aquí para criticarme. Te echo de menos. Te quiero. Por favor, no quiero que estés muerto.

(Borrador de mensaje de texto a JW no enviado)

No lo estoy. Yo también. Aguanta. Perdona. SH


	6. Agua pasada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basado muy por encima en la película Magic in the Moonlight.

**La magia no existe** . [Sherlock BBC] AU - Sherlock/John. Rating PG. Prompt #6

\- John, te presento a Sherlock Holmes, uno de los grandes espiritistas de nuestro tiempo. - Mike se aparta para darle paso, sonriéndole como si John tuviera que sentirse halagado por estar allí, en el 221B, un piso digno del susodicho "espiritista": las cortinas corridas para dar penumbra, velas encendidas por toda la sala de estar, un par de sillones a punto de caerse a pedazos, una mesita en medio con una calavera, John no sabe si echarse a reír o comprobar que sigue teniendo la cartera en su sitio.

Hasta que centra su mirada en la persona que les ha abierto la puerta. Alto, esbelto, trajeado, y unos ojos que brillan y parecen querer hipnotizarle.

\- Un escéptico, por lo que veo. Mike, déjanos solos.

Su amigo obedece y John se sienta en una de las butacas, aceptando una taza de té.

\- ¿Nada de coñac, o vino? Pensaba que querría emborracharme. Quizás así le resulte más sencillo engañarme, señor Holmes.

\- Sherlock, por favor. Y lo admito, toda esa tontería de hablar con los espíritus es una charada para sacarle el dinero a los idiotas. Sin embargo, sí que soy capaz de ver más allá de lo que ven los susodichos idiotas.

\- La magia no existe, señor... _Sherlock_. Sólo he venido para que Mike dejara de insistir.

\- Lo que hago no es magia, John. - Se sienta frente a él, mirándole con las manos cruzadas bajo la barbilla, y John traga saliva, intentando no mostrar su incomodidad. Con qué, no lo sabe. Quiere creer que por la situación, por estar empezando a creer que Sherlock Holmes tiene algo de mago, y que no tiene nada que ver por lo que siente al oír su tono de voz, grave y oscuro, o al mirarle a los ojos, los más penetrantes que ha visto jamás.

\- Dime, John, ¿Afganistán o Irak?

Y John jadea, echándose hacia atrás en el asiento. ¿ _Cómo..._?


	7. Amar hasta que duela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amar hasta que duela. [Arrow] Oliver/Felicity.General. Prompt #7

SPOILERS DEL ÚLTIMO EPISODIO EMITIDO DE LA S3.

 

\- Que te quiero.

Esas palabras son las últimas que Felicity le oye decir a Oliver y cómo puede ser que duelan tanto cuando llevaba meses esperando oírlas, pero no así, no cuando ambos saben que hay una gran posibilidad de que Oliver Queen no salga con vida de la batalla a la que le ha obligado Merlyn.

\- Por favor, Oliver, vuelve. Por favor.- Lo susurra, una y otra vez, sin darse cuenta que Diggle y Roy han vuelto y la rodean, como si así pudieran protegerla del dolor que le espera.

Los tres se quedan allí, en silencio salvo los susurros de Felicity, esperando un milagro que saben que no va a llegar.


	8. ¿Bailamos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Bailamos?. [Arrow] Oliver/Felicity, Ray/Felicity. General. #8

(Spoilers de la S3)

Queen Consolidated - por mucho que Ray le haya cambiado el nombre, Felicity sigue llamando así a la empresa - ha organizado su gala navideña de cada año, y como en cada una de ellas, suenan villancicos clásicos que hacen bailar a algunas de las personas más importantes de la ciudad.

Felicity no esperaba contarse entre ellas, pero Ray ha insistido tanto que no ha podido negarse a su sonrisa, y bailan juntos, casi es una velada perfecta. Pero Felicity no quiere una copia de lo que podría haber tenido, no quiere sentirse como si usara a Ray de sustituto, quizás debería haber ido a Verdant y celebrar la Navidad con su equipo, no con su jefe barra posible nuevo novio.

Hasta que, en medio de una de las canciones, alguien se detiene junto a ellos, obligándoles a parar.

\- ¿Puedo? Ray la mira, con expresión resignada, y Felicity sonríe al recién llegado, dándole la mano.

\- Por supuesto, señor Queen.

Oliver le devuelve la sonrisa, sólo tiene ojos para ella. Quizás Felicity sí que va a conseguir lo que había pedido para Navidad al fin y al cabo.


	9. Como una mosca a la luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como una mosca a la luz. [Sherlock BBC/QaF USA] Sherlock/John, Brian/Justin. NR-13. Prompt #9
> 
> Para Begok. 
> 
> Spoilers S3

Esta vez Sherlock no controla su ingesta de alcohol, quizás porque no tienen que fingir ser sólo dos amigos heterosexuales en la despedida de soltero de uno de ellos. Esta vez son una pareja celebrando su despedida de solteros juntos por los bares y discotecas gays de Londres.

En la última a la que entran les gusta la música, de modo que Sherlock pide cócteles con sombrillitas de colorines mientras John pasea la mirada por las parejas que bailan o se meten mano con la excusa de ir bebidos y estar ligando.

Sherlock sigue su mirada, lamiéndose los labios cuando ve qué ha llamado la atención de John, pegándose a él para deducirle al oído.

\- Americanos, están celebrando su luna de miel, mira como el moreno no deja que nadie se acerque a su compañero, no son exclusivos pero sí muy selectivos, a pesar de la diferencia de edad llevan juntos más que la mayoría de parejas hoy en día. Están acostumbrados a ser el centro de atención y al sexo en público. Les atrae el riesgo.

John se acaba su bebida de un trago, ajustándose los pantalones.

\- Vamos a presentarnos pues.

En el centro de la pista, Brian murmura algo al oído de Justin, y ambos se giran a mirar a la pareja que se acerca a ellos, y se sonríen, accediendo al nuevo plan de la noche sin necesidad de palabras.


	10. Nuevos comienzos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevos comienzos. [Arrow/The Flash] Oliver/Felicity, Barry/Iris. General. Prompt #10

Spoilers vagos de la S3 de Arrow y de la S1 de The Flash.

\- Aquí tienes. - Oliver le pasa una taza de café, y Felicity la rodea con las manos, usándola para calentárselas, sonriéndole a Oliver cuando éste se sienta frente a ella.

\- Gracias.

\- ¡Chicos! No sabía que ibais a volver tan pronto. - Como siempre, Barry llega en un segundo, haciendo volar por los aires varios papeles de las mesas que les rodean, y Oliver pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Deberías ser más discreto, Barry.

Éste le ignora, mirando a Felicity, ambos sonriéndose como si no se hubieran visto hace apenas unas semanas.

\- ¿Y bien, qué os trae por aquí de nuevo? ¿Vamos a volver a luchar juntos? ¡Mola!

Felicity ríe mientras Oliver se muerde el interior del labio para no sonreír.

\- No, sólo estamos de fin de semana. Dos días enteros de calma y tranquilidad lejos de Starling y de, ya sabes, encapuchados varios.

Mira a Oliver al decirlo, y éste carraspea, alargando el brazo sobre la mesa para cogerla de la mano.

\- Digamos que tuvimos una charla sobre lo último que te dije, ya sabes, sobre Iris. Y bueno, yo...

\- Lo que Oliver intenta decirte, Barry, es que eso fue una soberana estupidez.

Barry mira sus dedos entrelazados, y sacude la cabeza, riendo.

\- Ya veo que no seguiste tus propios consejos.

Se alegra mucho por sus amigos, y mirando de reojo a Iris, atendiendo tras la barra, piensa que tal vez él también tenga una oportunidad de tenerlo todo.


	11. New York, New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New York, New York. [QaF] Brian/Justin. General. Prompt #11

\- No puedo creer que estemos haciendo de turistas. Hace cinco años que vivimos aquí, Sunshine.

Pero sonríe al decirlo, hundiendo la nariz en el pelo de Justin, abrazándole por la espalda, ambos contemplando la ciudad bajo sus pies, rodeados, en efecto, de cientos de turistas haciendo fotos de los edificios más emblemáticos de Nueva York.

Justin también sonríe, disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo de Brian, girándose entre sus brazos, poniéndose de puntillas para besarle.

\- Es que ir a la Estatua de la Libertad lo reservo para cuando cumplamos los diez años como neoyorquinos.

Las carcajadas de Brian atraen varias miradas, acompañadas de sonrisas y susurros por la pareja tan encantadora y atractiva que hacen.

Ambos ignoran todo lo que les rodea, absortos el uno en el otro, marchándose con las manos entrelazadas.


	12. Feliz Navidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Navidad. [Glee] Sam/Blaine. General. #12

Desata los lazos de la cajita con impaciencia, aunque a juzgar por la sonrisa que parece a punto de hacer estallar de alegría a Sam, el regalo va a gustarle mucho.

Así que Blaine rompe el papel de regalo mirando de reojo a Sam para no perderse ni un momento de esa sonrisa que adora, pero deja de mirarle cuando su regalo queda al descubierto.

Se queda callado, contemplando el interior de la caja hasta que Sam carraspea, alzando las cejas al preguntarle.

\- ¿No te gusta? Podemos cambiarla si quieres, es sólo que pensé que las estrellas te gustarían porque eres una estrella, y te gustan las pajaritas, tienes un montón, pero claro, a lo mejor ya la tienes o...

\- Sam. Algo en su tono de voz consigue que se calle, y levanta la mirada, sonriéndole.

\- Me encanta. Es perfecta. Sam vuelve a sonreír, y se besan, abrazándose con el regalo entre ambos.


	13. Blanca Navidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blanca Navidad. [Sherlock BBC] Sherlock/John, OC. General. Prompt #19

Álex da palmadas, riendo embelesado, sus rizos teñidos de blanco por los copos de nieve que caen sobre ellos. Aunque John ha intentado ponerle el gorrito no ha habido manera de que Álex se dejara convencer, usando los gestos que tan bien sabe copiar de Sherlock para salirse con la suya.

\- ¡Bahhh, bah! - Balbucea en un torrente de sílabas sin sentido, sentado en medio de la nieve, sin importarle ni la humedad ni el frío, y John ríe mientras Sherlock asiente a cada palabra como si entendiera lo que dice su bebé.

\- Deberíamos haber traído la cámara. Es su primera navidad al fin y al cabo.

Sherlock pone los ojos en blanco, sacando su móvil del bolsillo, enseñándoselo a John antes de hacerle varias fotos a Álex.

\- Nadie en su sano juicio va ya por ahí cargado con una cámara, John, haz el favor. Oh, Álex, si vas a comer nieve al menos que no sea de la que está junto a tus zapatos, vas a contaminar el sabor.  

John, menos comprensivo con las tendencias de Álex a meterse todo lo que pilla en la boca, lo coge en brazos, ganándose un par de patadas indignadas y más balbuceos, éstos con el ceño fruncido y blandiendo un puño.

\- Igualito que tu padre. No voy a hacer de enfermera cuando os pongáis malos.

Sherlock pone los ojos en blanco, y John sabe que Álex hará lo mismo en cuando aprenda a copiar el gesto, así que suspira, sonriendo.

\- Vamos a casa, veremos nevar desde la ventana con un chocolate caliente.

Sus dos Holmes parecen aprobar la idea, y los tres vuelven rumbo a Baker Street, dejando sus huellas sobre la nieve.


	14. Latidos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latidos. [Sherlock BBC] Sherlock/John. NR-13. Prompt #17
> 
> Situado en mi universo de El Doctor y el Detective.

John sabe que Sherlock prefiere no dejar rastro, algo totalmente lógico teniendo en cuenta su trabajo oficial como detective consultor, pero también sabe que su compañero desearía poder dejarse llevar más a menudo por su lado científico y quedarse _souvenirs_ con los que poder experimentar.

Es por eso que en la nueva escena del crimen que el Doctor le da a Scotland Yard, aparte de su firma de atacar sólo criminales y de usar un bisturí, dedica más tiempo del habitual a diseccionar a su víctima.

Sherlock se muerde el labio para no sonreír cuando Lestrade le da paso a la escena del crimen, alegrándose por usar un abrigo tan largo, porque sólo ver qué le ha regalado John le hace empezar a empalmarse. Tienen al criminal abierto en canal, atado a la cama que usaba para abusar de las prostitutas a las que chantajeaba, y a juzgar por la sangre, Sherlock apuesta todo su dinero a que John empezó a abrirle cuando aún estaba vivo.

\- Falta el... - Lestrade aparta la mirada, recomponiéndose, no quiere vomitar delante de su equipo.

Sherlock asiente, con una medio sonrisa.

\- El corazón, en efecto.

Lo que no le dice a nadie es que tiene la fuerte impresión de que va a encontrarlo en su nevera cuando llegue a casa, no es que sea el típico regalo de San Valentín, pero es perfecto.

Se muere de ganas de ver a John para agradecérselo como se merece.


	15. Fantasías

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantasías. [Sherlock BBC] Sherlock/John. NR-17. Prompt #18
> 
> (Forma parte de mi serie Cruzando el límite)

" _Así que hoy dedícate a pensar qué vas a hacer conmigo, cómo quieres poseerme, qué vas a ordenarme hacer, y si logras no tocarte ni correrte antes de mañana, haremos todo lo que hayas sido capaz de imaginar"_

John cree que no va a ser tan complicado aguantar las horas que quedan hasta el día siguiente, después de todo queda la noche y por mucho que tenga varias ideas de qué hacer con Sherlock, puede controlarse, no está tan desesperado.

Hasta que, al ir a coger su portátil para distraerse un rato lejos de Sherlock, ve el post-it que su compañero ha pegado en la tapa." _Escríbelas. Cada una de ellas_ "

Santo dios.

Porque por una vez entiende a la primera de qué está hablando Sherlock. Quiere que le escriba una a una las fantasías que tiene con él a su merced.

Sabe que es una orden, que si no lo hace puede que pierda esta oportunidad, y gime, aún más empalmado que antes.

Se lame los labios, encendiendo el ordenador, pensando.

Cuando cree que le ha subido un poco de sangre al cerebro, empieza a escribir.


End file.
